


A Spade in the Middle

by GraveBoneZone



Series: two for me and me for two [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveBoneZone/pseuds/GraveBoneZone
Summary: Ace likes it best, tucked fittingly between two of his favorite people.





	A Spade in the Middle

Marco breathed deeply and ran his hand down Ace’s back. “Tell us when you’re ready, okay?” The body under him shivered and Ace nodded against Sabo’s chest. Ace took a couple deep breaths before moving his hips every so slightly. Marco couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean his head back against the feeling, Sabo’s dick throbbing against his.

“Fuck, okay” Ace gasped jerking forward a bit.

“You sure?” Sabo asked, probably thinking about the cum that was already splatted over his stomach. After preparing Ace thoroughly, he lost it the moment both Marco and Sabo slowly pressed themselves in him.

“Please~” he gasped when Marco snapped his hips forward. Both Sabo and Ace whined under him. As Marco moved, Sabo soon found pace with him. And the more they moved, the louder Ace got. Until he was barely understandable. Cries and loud moans of more, for harder just begging.

“Fuck” Marco breathed, lightly running his nailed down Ace’s back “you’re so beautiful like this.” Ace sobbed and arched his back against the touch. One hand was clutched tightly in the sheets beside Sabo’s head. His fingers laced between Sabo’s on his other. “You like it Ace?” Ace cried out and nodded his head, pressing his forehead against Sabo’s shoulder. “You love to feel me sliding against Sabo in you?” Sabo cried out and scratched at Ace’s back, leaving light red trails.

“Fuck, yes, yesyesyes. Feels so good, fuck!” Ace whined and sunk his teeth into Sabo’s collar. Sabo bucked up roughly and leaned his head back further into the pillow as he cried out. Marco moaned and clutch Ace’s hips harder at the feeling of Sabo’s dick quickly sliding against his.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m so close.” Sabo moaned breathfully, holding Ace firmly to to his chest.

“Me too” breathed Marco, their rhythm becoming sporadic. So close to the edge of losing control.

“O-h, pleasepleaseplease.” Ace cried “I want to to feel you both, fuck please! I-” Ace dropped his head in Sabo’s shoulder and whimpered, Marco Ace’s body tighten around him as Ace came. Moving his hands and gripping them tightly over Marco’s on Ace’s hips. Sabo bucked up deeply into Ace and cried out, cumming immediately after.

Marco thrusted his hips hard and fast before he too followed. Panting and nearly collapsing on Ace and Sabo. It took several moments to start coming down from the high. Marco and Sabo both stroking along Ace’s body. Telling him to breath when he held his breath as they tried to catch their own. Slowly, after several minutes, Marco pulled himself away from Ace. Sabo doing the same.

“You okay?” Sabo whispered as he still held Ace to his chest.

“Fuck yah” He slurred his response, completely spent. Both Sabo and Marco chuckled at that.

Marco sat back a moment and just watched as Sabo whispered sweet words and Ace’s body relaxing completely against hit. He could just make out the cum that that was splattered and smeared over Sabo’s chest and stomach when Ace slumped to the side of him. And cum that had dribbled down Ace’s legs. If Ace wasn’t so gone and he wasn’t so tired. Marco definitely would have gotten the camera. But there were more important things to take care of first.

Crawling over Ace, he kissed up his body. From his hip to his shoulder before pulling away to kiss Sabo’s cheek and then back to Ace’s sweaty forehead. “Are you up for a bath” another kiss “or would you like a snack first?”

Ace whined and snuggled his head against Sabo’s shoulder. “No-. Sle-ep.” Sabo chuckled and Marco rolled his eyes.

“Ace” he kissed Ace’s cheek “you’re covered in cum. You need to wash up.”

“Like sleepin this way.”

“You’ll feel like crap in the morning.”

“No I wo-on’t.”

“Yes, you will. Come on, the warm water will help soothe the aching.” Ace whined, childishly, as he clung to Sabo. Marco wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him across the bed. Sabo laughing when Ace just whined louder. “You’re not helping” Marco snorted when he gathered Ace up in his arms. Marco now having difficulty as the man had gone completely limp. “Go start the water please?”

“Okay, okay.” Sabo said, still giggling over the shenanigans of his boyfriends. On his way by, he kissed Marco on the lips and Ace on the cheek. “You really will feel better later baby.” He whispered, wobbly walking to the bather room. No doubt his legs felt as jelly as Marco’s.

When he walked into the bathroom, Sabo not only started the water. Hand still under the detachable shower head. He was sitting in the tub as well. Cum already rinsed off his chest. At the sight of them, Sabo placed the head over the temperature knobs so the water still shot into the still draining tub and he held out his arms. Waiting for Ace to be place in the tub with him.

Rolling his eyes, Marco shook his head but still gently lowered Ace in between Sabo’s legs. One leg over the side of the tub to help make room for the both of them. Grabbing the shower head, Marco rinsed off Ace’s chest as well.

“I can do that myself you know.”

“I know.” Letting the water drain a few more minutes, Marco switched from the shower head to the faucet and put the cover over the drain. As the water slowly rose, Marco dipped a cloth in and cleaned himself off before he kissed Ace’s head and plopped down on the bathroom mat. Leaning over he couldn’t help but kiss Sabo’s knee too.

After resting there for a moment, with his eyes closed and listening to the water for a moment. Marco looked to Ace who looked as peaceful as one can get slumped against Sabo. Almost sinking down below the rising water. His feet propped up flat against wall beside the knobs. “And to think” Ace looked like he could barely open his eyes when he looked over at Marco “you could have been relaxing like this earlier. If you weren’t being so stubborn.” Ace scowled, blowing bubbles into the water before lifting his mouth above it just enough to spit the bathwater at Marco. “Ey.” Sabo started laughing behind him, and Marco couldn’t help but follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are an authors best friend ~


End file.
